Sick Day
by Anikka
Summary: Reuploaded after I caught a tiny little error. Anyway, just a fluff piece. Duo has the flu. Poor Duo-chan


  
  


Disclaimers : As much as I'd really, really, like too, I do not own Gundam Wing or any of it's characters. Everything belongs to who ever created it ... I'd go look it up but I'm too tired right now and I'm sure that all of us adoring fans would rather imagine that the G-Boys were real people and not just phigments of someone's imagination. .... *sigh*, I need a better life. 

Author's Notes : Whee, yet more Gundam fan fiction as the product of my Law class. To try and counter act some of the sadness from my other fics, this is just a light hearted bit of 2+5 fluff. I like fluff. I like 2+5. It's full of fluffy, 2+5 goodness. *Squeals with giddyish, Duo energy* Yatta!!! *Pops Riddalin* C&C please! 

Warnings : None really. Fluff. Cuteness.   
  


  
SICK DAY   
**Written by [Anikka][1] **

"WUUU-FEI!" 

*What does that baka want now?* 

Chang Wufei trudged up the tiny flight of stairs, again, as he had so many times before in the past couple of hours. He reached the bedroom, leaned against the door frame in frustration, and glared at the occupant. 

"What is it now Maxwell?" 

Duo was sprawled out on the small safe house bed, limbs going in every direction. It was nearly impossible to determine this, however, as the bulk of his body was hidden under a massive down comforter, covered in rocket ships and aliens. His head was propped up against at least four pillows, as far as Wufei could count. Pressed against his forehead was a dark blue wash cloth, which had long since dried out. Kleenex boxes and used tissues were scattered all over the bed and the floor, making a home amongst discarded juice boxes and cherry Halls wrappers. 

"Can you bring me some more ice cream?" Duo asked pitifully. 

He held up an empty plastic bowl, rattling the spoon around inside of it to show just how empty it had become. Wufei irritably stocked across the room to Duo's bedside, kicking some used Kleenex out of his path ; the room had grown quite disgusting, and Quatre was going to kill them when he returned from his mission. 

"Maxwell, for someone who is supposed to be so sick you certainly have a healthy appetite." 

Duo blinked innocently and shrugged. "I'm a growing boy Wu-chan, this body needs nourishment!" 

Wufei grimaced. He didn't really like the way that Duo was constantly skewering his name into amusing variations. But he let it slide this time, as he had no real intention of yelling at an invalid. Duo had, unfortunately, contracted a particularly nasty strain of the flu while on his last mission. He had looked absolutely sickly for the last three days, but now he seemed to be making a recovery. Sure, his eyes were still a little puffy and his skin was about two shades paler than it should have been, but this was a definite improvement. But since Wufei was the only one not on assignment right now, he had been stuck with the job of acting as Duo's nurse maid. It wasn't such a horrible task, especially when he was able to sneak the sedative into Duo's food. When he was awake, however, it was a totally different story. 

"Arigato Wu-chan!" Duo smiled gratefully, holding up the plastic utensils. 

Wufei reached to take the bowl, and their fingers touched. The brief contact burned against the Chinese boy's skin, and he hastily grabbed the object. He was alarmed by the strange feelings skittishly dancing over his nerves, and he could not force back his blush. 

"I-I'll be right back," he stammered and practically flew out of the room as Duo flopped backwards into his bed, smiling to himself. 

Down in the kitchen, Wufei absently refilled the ice cream bowl with Neapolitan, trying to push Duo's face out of his mind. Shinigami had been haunting him lately ; in his dreams, while he was awake, all of the time. He was all Wufei could think about. But he would not dare act on these bizzare feelings he had developed, as he was sure the object of his affection would not reciprocate. 

*Stop it Chang,* he mentally scolded himself as he started up the stairs again, *Don't let yourself get to close ... don't start to fall for that braided baka.* 

Wufei stopped at the top of the stairs and nearly dropped the ice cream, realizing the obvious ; it was too late. He had already fallen in love with Duo. His hands started to shake, and that's when he was absolutely sure of it. Somehow, despite all of the annoying comments he made and habits he had, Duo had managed to work his way into Wufei's heart. He cursed his emotions. Love was a weakness. It distracted you from your objectives. It was ... 

*...wonderful.* 

He took a few deep breaths to regain his composure. Gripping the bowl tightly, he walked back into Duo's room, determined not to let the American phase him. Dawning an indifferent scowl, he gave the ice cream to an excitable Duo. 

"Yatta!" he exclaimed weakly, "Mostly chocolate. You know me too well Wu-chan." 

"Don't call me Wu-chan," he grumbled, taking the wash cloth from Duo's forehead. 

He dipped it into the bucket of cold water, gave it a ring, and then replaced it to his friend's face. 

"Feeling better?" he queried idly, avoiding those intense violet eyes. 

"A little," Duo replies through a mouthful of ice cream, "All thanks to you." 

"Don't thank me Maxwell. Thank the miracles of modern medicine," said Wufei monotonously as Duo ate, "All though I suppose that all of the sugar filled garbage you eat can't be good for you. When I go into the market tomorrow, I'll get you some herbal tea." 

Duo made a face. "Herbal tea?" 

"Hai. It's good for your sinuses." 

Duo finished inhaling the chocolate treat and leaned lazily back into his mountain of pillows. Oddly, he was beginning to feel a sudden rush of wooziness. Realizing what had just happened, he shot Wufei and angry glare. 

"You drugged my ice cream," he accused darkly, "That's really low Wu-chan, even for you." 

Wufei frowned. "You won't take the sedative by themselves. I had to give them to you some way." 

"I don't need them." 

"Yes you do Maxwell, " he was starting to get frustrated again, "You need rest baka. The bacteria aren't just going to go away by themselves." 

" ... you ... suck," Duo slurred as he started to fall asleep. 

A tiny smirk appeared on the corner of the Chinese boy's mouth as he collected the bowl and spoon, which were clutched protectively in Duo's hand. He was about to leave and let Duo get the rest he needed when he heard the other boy call out to him. 

"Wufei?" 

He turned back to look at Duo, who was beautiful even in sickness, and cocked his head to the side quizzically. Inwardly, Wufei wondered why the sedative hadn't knocked him out completely yet ; he put in enough to take down a horse. Duo, barely conscious, looked at him heavy lidded, and smiled warmly. 

"Has anybody ever told you that you're beautiful when your angry?" 

Wufei's heart came to a screeching halt in his chest as he watched the other's eye lid's flutter and then fall, succumbing to the spell of the drugs. He stood in the room for a long time, dumbfounded, and Duo began to snore softly. He looked so innocent and child-like when he slept, it was positively angelic, and Wufei thought he was in heaven for a moment. Studying the American boy carefully, a small smile began to play on his lips. 

"Hai," he said softly, closing his eyes and speaking to no one in particular, "Somebody just did."   
  
  


** ~~Owari~~**

  
  


   [1]: mailto:anikka@gundamwing.net



End file.
